lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Myra Burnes
Main Verse= | background = #FEFAF9 |home = Myra lives at the Blackwood Home for Teens. She enjoys herself there and stays in Room 202. (Click for full description.) | font = century gothic | color1 = #060A0D | fontcolor1 = #C9443B | color2 = #060A0D | fontcolor2 = #C9443B | bodyfontcolor = #C9443B | image = 10584812_294497170733224_1504636662_n.jpg | width = 300px | age = 17 | gender = Female | education = Barfield High School | birthday = November 17, 1998 | address = 73 Patterson Street, Blackwood Mountain | occupation = N/A | relationships = N/A | housemates = Blackwood Home for Teens | personality = Myra is really negative and a total buzzkill. She usually will say no to anything outrageous but may sometimes feel like a change and agree to it. She freaks out in her mind and stresses easily, and when she's mad at someone, she usually will yell at them in her mind. Myra easily gets attached to material objects and can kind of be categorized as a hoarder. Myra is very intelligent, and she really hates when people get in her way. Myra loves creating fake personas for herself, and pretending to be other people, since sometimes she is not satisfied with who she actually is. Her different characters come with different personalities, histories, and names, often having character traits or experiences she has always wanted. | appearance = Myra is very pale and has has blue eyes with black hair that is naturally straight, and she usually leaves it or combs it. Whenever she tries to curl her hair, it usually falls flat and lifeless, so she doesn't even bother anymore. Myra's style is typically what one would describe as girly or feminine, and she likes wearing skirts and dresses. She also likes wearing black. Myra stands at 5'5" (1.65 m) and likes wearing heels to give her that extra boost. | family = Myra's birth parents did not want her, and left her at an orphanage. She kind of resents them for doing that. She misses Alaruma and Carissa extremely, and wishes they never had died and could have taken care of her. She also loved Taryn M. a lot. Myra thinks that she would rather have been poor with Taryn than doing the bouncing around thing she had done since she had to leave the custody of Taryn. Even though Dora wasn't her legal guardian, Myra misses her too and wishes Dora hadn't gotten fired. Even though most of these people weren't blood related to her, Myra loved them like family, excluding her actual family. | friends = None. | history = Myra was born in a small city near Lebeaux and at one month, was dropped off at an orphanage for unknown reasons. Two elderly sisters, Carissa and Alaruma, adopted her, and decided to make her last name Burne just like theirs. They took very good care of her, and treated Myra as their own daughter. When Myra was two, Carissa, the older sister, passed away from old age. The next few months without Carissa was a sad time for Alaruma and Myra. Four years later, when Myra was six, Alaruma passed away due to old age as well. They had no other relatives, so Myra was sent back to foster care. She was put in a home for girls where she was taken care of, and attended a school nearby, but didn't receive much attention over there. When the woman who owned the home closed it down so she could just relax and retire, Myra and the other girls were sent to Lebeaux when she was nine. She was adopted by Taryn Miller, who treated her well, but Taryn soon lost her job and instead had to work at a grocery store to support them both. They had to be extremely thrifty with money, and the other kids alienated Myra because she was less fortunate, which was pretty obvious. Taryn soon realized she couldn't take care of Myra anymore and sent her back when she was twelve. Myra went through a depressed stage because she was always feeling left behind or unwanted. At thirteen, a man named Augusto Stevens became her legal guardian. She never spent much time getting to know him since he was always out, but she spent a lot of time with her nanny, Dora. When Augusto fired Dora, Myra just packed up her bags and left, since Dora was the only reason she stayed. She went a few days hiding out and being missing, but was reported and she had to return to the foster care system. Myra was relocated to a new town close to Blackwood Mountain. Whenever the other teens tried to socialize with her at school, she came up with fake people to act out with them. Myra had a lot of fun doing so, and did it with nearly everyone, which made many confused and got her in trouble a few times. When they found a home in Blackwood for teens they decided to send Myra there. Myra has only been there for a short, short time but she seems to like it. | trivia = *Her favorite names are Marcella, Max, Tiff, and Gillian. | note = it's okay if i change her fc to grace phipps, right? this really makes me happy. | fc = Grace Phipps | user = Heatherblast9}} |-| Dystopian Verse= Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Blackwood Mountain residents Category:Teenagers Category:Heatherblast9's characters